


Tonight, I Feel Like More

by lovetxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, blood & knives ??, im so bad at tagging, themes of unhealthy relationships, ~pAsSiOn and intensity~ lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetxt/pseuds/lovetxt
Summary: two bros willing to die for each other out of love and devotion
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Tonight, I Feel Like More

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! if ur sensitive to themes of unhealthy relationships, etc take care in reading this n also be aware of the alrdy existing tags! im bad at tags but ill be sure to put warnings in the notes if chapters have any serious triggers 
> 
> _“Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine._  
>  _I couldn't get the boy to kill me, but I wore his jacket for the longest time."_
> 
> ― Richard Siken, Crush
> 
> a playlist  
> pinterest board

Everything about Jaebum and Jinyoung was dizzying. It was impossible to encapsulate their relationship in one word, but if Jaebum had to it would be that - dizzying. Being in love with Jinyoung made Jaebum feel light-headed, like he was in a spinning world, wrapped around Jinyoung and Jinyoung only. However, they were also shaky. They weren’t steady. Their relationship was built on a foundation of questionable morals, a dark unbridled passion that couldn’t be compared to anyone else. 

It was a passion harbored deep in their souls, formed through the fact that they both felt a little too deep to handle, had a craving for something more than what’s surface level. Quite simply, it was bloodlust. Jinyoung’s was worse than Jaebum’s, his natural attraction to taboo, the things that society tries to gloss over and pretend they don’t think about at their most raw moments. He wanted his feelings to be real. He wanted more, wanted the intensity inside to match on the outside. 

Jinyoung was an enigma to Jaebum, even after years of getting to know him - physically and mentally. He romanticized every part of him which in hindsight distanced him from the very raw Jinyoung that he hungered for. He was never afraid of Jinyoung though, never. He should have been. He knew he should have been from the very moment he met eyes with Jinyoung and he was enamored by them shining with curiosity despite the darkness surrounding them. Their first encounter should have been warning enough. 

⟡

It was the early hours of the morning, the streets were dark except a few lamp posts emitting a warm glow, but for the most part, the streets had an airy feel to them, a sort of dreamy atmosphere that can only be felt just before dawn. The birds were chirping to announce the sunrise ahead and the weight of the night before rested on Jinyoung’s shoulders as he dragged his feet along the sidewalk.

He could feel the dried blood following from his elbow to the edge of his wrist itching at his skin and he knew that it would be smart to roll his shirt sleeves down to hide the red, but he didn’t care enough to do so. Luckily the black silk of the shirt didn’t highlight any other bloodstains soaked into the material. 

These calm walks home in the dark had become quite the ritual for Jinyoung, and he grew used to them quickly - there was something about the silence of the streets that resonated with him. 

He always made sure to keep a lookout for anyone who would spot him and become suspicious, although he rarely spotted anyone other than your odd drunk teen. This time though, Jinyoung was hyper-aware of footsteps that had been trailing behind him for quite some time now. He wasn’t worried, although he couldn’t deny the bouts of anxious energy swirling around his stomach. This was unexpected, unknown, and whilst he wasn’t necessarily scared, he didn’t know what to expect - and that unnerved _and_ excited him.

A few more steps later and Jinyoung turned into a dark alleyway, teasing the person behind him to follow him in - and they did. 

The alleyway was relatively narrow, uneven cobblestone contrasted the even cement of the sidewalk previously and it was significantly darker, Jinyoung could barely make out the figure once he had turned around to face them. The one flickering light above did nothing but illuminate the high point of Jinyoung’s face which was now determined, his jaw was set in place, teeth clenched and eyes dark. He couldn’t figure out the person’s motives but he was ready to defend himself if needed.

As the figure slowly stepped forward, the knife resting against Jinyoung’s ankle - snugly fitted into his boot - suddenly felt heavier and adrenaline kicked in as butterflies fluttered in the very pit of his stomach. 

The implication of danger was exhilarating for Jinyoung. 

“I wouldn’t do whatever you’re thinking about doing, “ Jinyoung warned, his voice slightly rough around the edges.

He walked forward to show himself better to the stranger. He knew how he looked, blood was evident on his arms and smudged onto his neck with his hair scruffy, single strands falling into his eyes. He hoped this would intimidate the latter, but as he came into view it was evident that it didn't. Instead, a low chuckle rumbled from the stranger's throat in response to what Jinyoung had said. 

Jinyoung gulped as his eyes focused on him, he was gorgeous. His eyes were almost black, molten and heavy as he stared at Jinyoung. There was a moment of agonizing silence, just the noise of electricity flickering from the light and nothing else - their eyes were locked on each other. 

In one swift movement, the guy had Jinyoung pinned up against the brick wall, his strong hand resting against Jinyoung’s throat. Jinyoung sneered, trying to push him away. 

“You think you’re smart, huh?” He said, hand tightening around Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung was silent, letting the stranger hold him by the neck. He was calm, gaze determined and head held high with pride as he traced his features, taking in the sharp edges of his cheekbones and jaw. 

This is not how he imagined this night going.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme kno what u think ? i wanna explore the other side of devotion nd infatuation that leads into darker themes heh!
> 
> i have an idea of where i want this go, or at least i have scenes in my head that i want the story as a whole to revolve around.. however writing the rest of it around those is where the challenge lies ! anyways let me know where u see it heading or what u would like to see if u like, its interesting 2 me


End file.
